Game Updates
This page is no longer managed. Please see Category:App Information ---- :Since this wiki is unofficial, the developer does not see this page. :To resolve technical issues, please contact the developer directly. * godzilab.zendesk.com: Forums: Happy Street * godzilab.zendesk.com: Submit a request ---- v 2.6.002 is now available in the AppStore! * iTunes App Store (Apple) ** New Features: *** New businesses, decorations and combo for the high level players *** The summer theme is back with awesome sunny and sandy buildings to build *** One of the most prestigious building in the world is coming to Happy Street, the Eiffel Tower is available at Level 30. *** New Hotel to invite your friends in the Sea Side Street. ** More Awesome Features: *** Letter event which shows what’s currently happening in Happy Street *** Reduced cost of expands for large streets *** Beautified Krouki’s village *** Improved the presentation of the Theme menu v 2.6.001 is now available in the Play Store! * Play Store (Android/Google Play) ** New Features: *** New businesses, decorations and combo for the high level players *** The summer theme is back with awesome sunny and sandy buildings to build *** One of the most prestigious building in the world is coming to Happy Street, the Eiffel Tower is available at Level 30. *** New Hotel to invite your friends in the Sea Side Street. ** More Awesome Features: *** Letter event which shows what’s currently happening in Happy Street *** Reduced cost of expands for large streets 'v 2.0.0 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **New Beach environment with a new character **New Seaside Street and its own shell coins **More than 20+ new businesses, houses and decorations build **New Zeppelin to show a welcome message for your visiting friends 'v 1.8.101 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **Fixed rare case of unresponsiveness for expand buttons **Fixed vahine's eyes 'v 1.8.002 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Changed requirements for upgrading Pirate ship *Increased delay before going into sleep mode from 1 to 5 mins 'v 1.8.0 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *New summer buildings, quests and clothes *Added new lovely house at level 35 *Land expands can be bought in both coins and flooz *Added fast scroll in main street *Fixed crash on some device when unlocking the mountain 'v 1.7 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **'13' new buildings added after level 35 **Alchemist lab in the Cave **New house with''' 5 floors accessible if connected to facebook **New quests **Added Darthy to the Cave with crafting shop in the Cave **A '''2nd Workshop, Kitchen, Studio can be purchased with Flooz **New IAP Castle of Flooz 'v 1.6.2 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **Added invite of facebook user at the top of the friend's list **Fixed missing pigeons in the street **Fixed cave which was missing for some players **Added increasing limit on # of visits to museum per day (5,10,20, etc) 'v 1.6.104 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **Fixed bug placing the highest Easter prize 'v 1.6.0 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **New Easter decorations and clothes **New mini game, find the Easter eggs in your friend's street **Fixed deletion of forest and mountain gates **Fixed rare crashes 'v 1.5.013 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **New Theme St Patrick buildings and quests **New Tailor at Lvl 11 + Quests + clothes to dress up your villagers in crazy outfits **New upgradeable Museum at Lvl 18 to bring new visitors to your street **Added an extra music in the main street **Complete sub quests craft/visit using flooz **Lots of other bug fixes and improvements 'v 1.4.0 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *iTunes App Store (Apple) **Major Change: Land expand are now in coins instead of flooz **Premium content x1.5 to rebalance the game (IAP packs give 1.5x more flooz) **Chinese New Year buildings and quests to prepare the new year **A lot more quests for the level 23+ **3 new buildings at lvl 32+ **Inventory to store your buildings **New menu friend's list **Converting Flooz in coins gives a lot more coins based on the level *Play Store (Android/Google Play) **Canceling house painting now works **Chinese New Year buildings and quests to prepare the new year **A lot more quests for the level 23+ **3 new buildings at lvl 32+ **Inventory to store your buildings **New menu friend's list **Remove friends added via username **Converting Flooz in coins gives a lot more coins based on the level 'v 1.3.306 is now available in the Play Store!' *All minigames, Pepin's deals and visiting friends are rewarding flooz as they used to. *Premium content is 1.5x more expensive to rebalance the game due to the flooz not being used for expanding anymore. Read the full explanations here http://bit.ly/103CnUz 'v 1.3.302 is now available in the Play Store!' *Fixed villager's color 'v 1.3.300 is now available in the Play Store!' *Major Change: Land expansions are now bought with coins **Changes to flooz gain: **#Helping friends now gives 2,600 coins instead of 1 flooz **#Upgraded fortune wheel gives prize of 10,000 coins, no flooz winnable **#Dungeon now gives a much higher coin reward, no flooz winnable *Reduced price of premium businesses by as much as 25% *3 new businesses at lvl 32+ *Converting flooz to coins gives a lot more coins based on the level *New Friend's list sorted with the most recent players at the top 'v 1.3.005 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Mostly Bug Fixes *Fixed bug where 2x flooz was used when buying resources *Fixed christmas tree timer 'v 1.3.001 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *New Christmas house, business and decorations *Special Christmas Tree to visit and get amazing and unique gifts on Dec 25th *Letter Box to send message to your friends when visiting them *New Vehicles UFO and Santa Sleigh *Cave ambience and new sounds *Removed the hard limit of level 35 *Fixed several bugs 'v 1.2.0 is now available in the AppStore and Play' Store! *New Halloween content and quests *Studio in the mountain is upgradeable *New mining camp to get iron in the cave *The amount of spawned resources is now proportional to the number of expansions in the forest, mountain or cave. *Fortune Wheel and Dungeon Game now give 1 token at level 2 and 2 flooz at level 3 *Change of rules for the dungeon games. The dungeon game gives 1 flooz for 8 consecutive patterns matched, then 1 flooz for 9, 1 at 10 etc... And this is reseted every 24hrs. *All quests with crafted items now require a confirmation from the player to complete. *All buildings in construction could be accelerated via visits, which will save two hours on the construction time. *Masks shop sell real masks *Villagers carry some of the items they just bought from the shops *Missing resources can be bought in flooz in the crafting menu 'v 1.1.2 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *Fixed a big where Happy Street on iOS 6 crashes on startup when not logged into Game Center 'v 1.1.1 is now available in the AppStore and Play Store!' *The maximum level was raised from 19 to 33 *Doubled the number of quests *New environment and new characters *New series of houses, shops, decorations and a mysterious new type of villager *Workshop and Nyok's house can be upgraded to reduce crafting time *Optimized loading time *Added FAQ (www.godzilab-games.com/hs/support/faq.html) *Added confirmation button before buying a building *A lot of bug fixes Version/Update Observations So Far v 1.2.0 *Graphics on the Fortune Wheel have changed slightly. *Hammer Game is no longer playable due to bug. *New Shops and Decorations are time limited (only available for purchase during the Halloween season, but will stay in your village once built) *New Shops **Halloween Mask Shop **Halloween Juice Shop *New Decorations **Scarecrow **Pumpkins **Halloween Floor v 1.1.2 *Graphics on the Horse Ride have changed when upgraded to level 3. *In previous versions, Pepin would offer 3 flooz per day in exchange for crafted items. After that he would offer coins only. In this version, it's variable..... sometimes he offers more, sometimes less. v 1.1.1 *New Mountain character Darthy the Mole digs for iron. *New stucture on the mountain called 'Excavation Site' is available for purchase in the shop after completing quests from Darthy the Mole. *New collector's item for the mountain called Semaphore is available for purchase in the shop. *New Location 'The Cave of Forgotten Dreams' contains: **Glowing Mushroom **Iron **and is 18F for the 1st expansion, ouch! *New Craftable Items in the Workshop: **Magnifying Glass **LED **Printed Circuit *New Craftalbe Items in the Forest: **Energy Drink **Black Dye *New Craftable Items on the Mountain: **Iron Bar **I-Beam **Gear **Iron Oven *New Houses: **Bot House **Rusty House **Spaceship House *New Businesses: **Candy Shop **Mask Shop **Comics **Hotdog **Arcade Invaders **Clock Maker **Wacky Burger **Super Dance **Computer Shop **Coffee **Pachinko *New Decorations: **Circus Sign **Metallic Floor **Old Clock **Rusty Totem **Metalic Light **Iron Tree *Collector's Item Businesses are now upgradable (whereas before they began at level 3) *New dubious FREE flooz special offers *Bug: Cave unlocked whilst crafting the belt, ie. before starting the digging in the mountains. *Annoying Ads almost every time you return from the Cave location. *The Workshop and Nyok's House can be upgraded to cut down crafting time. It requires 50 flooz each however.